Trusting in You
by Roxie Zephyr Jocelyn
Summary: [Spoilers for Episode 10.] Jounouchi Hideyasu and Hase Ryouji were as opposite as opposites could be; they both had strengths and weaknesses that complemented each other.


A/N: Spoilers for Episode 10 of Kamen Rider Gaim. Timeline: Episode 10 of Kamen Rider Gaim. Loosely inspired by the fight against the Inves before the Riders leave for Helheim Forest. The fascinating characters of Kamen Rider Gaim do not belong to me, but to their esteemed creator. Enjoy~

Trusting in You

Alliances and partnerships weren't a common thing between Beat Rider Teams; every team had their own goals and aspirations, and their own idea of freedom. They were all people who rebelled against the system, and had chosen this lifestyle because they wanted to create a world where they were free to be who they wanted to be without being tied down by the ideals of others. They took intense pride in their dancing and what it represented; to them and to those who watched them.

So, it was a rare thing that two teams would compromise – on their ideals, their world, their identities – long enough to form such pacts.

Certainly, nobody expected Jounouchi Hideyasu and Hase Ryouji, of all people, to form an alliance with each other; they were, after all, as opposite as opposites could be.

Hideyasu was level-headed and guarded; who thought things through down to the tiniest detail before acting upon his decisions. Ryouji was hot-headed and reckless; whose emotions ruled his actions.

Hideyasu was determined to rise to the top of the ranks; he took on fights that were easy – sure, they were small fry, but every win counted on the scoreboard, and they were easy-pickings – avoided fights that he couldn't win – it was a waste of time fighting a fight he couldn't win anyway; let the stronger teams take each other out, and with every new loss, Team Invitto only gained – and his eye never wavered from his goal.

Ryouji wanted to be the strongest of them all; he paid no attention to weaker teams – fighting small fry were a waste of his time – challenged only the strongest teams – the ones who were worth defeating – and charged his way headfirst to his goal.

Hideyasu was all about using his mind and fighting the smart way; Ryouji was all about using his strength and defeating the hard opponents.

Opposite as opposites could be.

It was such an unlikely alliance, and when the news spread that the leader of Team Invitto and the leader of Team Raid Wild had joined hands, tongues wagged; there was no way this partnership would last.

The said two, however, proved everyone wrong. After all, _being opposites_ was the reason they had agreed to the partnership. Hideyasu and Ryouji had no use for people who had the same strengths and weaknesses as they did, but between the two of them, they both had strengths and weaknesses that complemented each other.

It was a mutually beneficial relationship; a partnership that had only grown stronger.

Until they had both become Kamen Rider Gridon and Kamen Rider Kurokage.

Intellectually, Hideyasu knew that Hase-chan was better equipped for physical fighting; therefore, all his tactics placed the other Rider as the main line of defense against the opponent while Hideyasu planned out the next attack in safety.

_It hadn't worked. This wasn't an Inves battle where Hideyasu could just step out of harm's way, and let Hase-chan take over when the Inves broke free of his control._

Instinctively, Ryouji knew that Jounouchi was better equipped for strategy planning; therefore, he impulsively placed the other Rider as the main line of defense against the opponent while Ryouji seized the opportunity to attack.

_It hadn't worked. This wasn't an Inves battle where Ryouji could control his summoned Inves with a combination of Jounouchi's information and instructions, and his own battle instincts. _

Yet, they had failed.

_Their usual arrangements hadn't worked because this wasn't an Inves battle where they stood on the sidelines as their summons fought; in this new game, they were the fighters._

_And, in such a fight, one couldn't separate the mind – information, tactics and strategies – from the body – physical strength and battle instincts; the only way to win was to fully embody both aspects – the mental and the physical._

_They could no longer separate their strengths from their weaknesses; the only way to win was to turn their weaknesses into their strengths. _

The situation was rapidly spiraling out of control. The supposedly straight-forward secret game that both Hideyasu and Ryouji had decided to participate in – they hadn't been able to resist the promise of free Lock Seeds – had, in the blink of an eye, devolved into a chaotic mess with the unexpected appearance of a herd of Inves.

As he shoved an Inves off of him and kicked another square in the chest, Ryouji saw that Baron had already taken off through the portal. Ryuugen had also transformed, and was shooting briskly at several Inves which seemed intent on clinging on to the Rider. Dropping to the ground to avoid the vicious swipe of a claw, Ryouji blindly kicked another monster that lunged at him. Bravo had transformed as well, and Ryouji had no doubt that it wouldn't be long before the wild card Rider too would follow right on Baron's heels.

If they didn't act fast, Ryouji and Jounouchi would be the last ones in the game. They needed a plan, and they needed one now. The Raid Wild leader looked around wildly. Where was Jounouchi?

Searching eyes finally finding his target, Ryouji's heart leapt to his throat. The Invitto leader was barely holding his own, his desperate flailing kicks and punches connecting just enough to keep the Inves off, but not much else. Bodily slamming into an Inves, Ryouji immediately turned to run to Jounouchi's aid.

Only to hesitate.

Jounouchi may not have been the strongest fighter around, but he made up for it by strategizing his way to victory despite overwhelming odds. Ryouji had seen the other man come out on top – smug and triumphant – even when it seemed like he had been cornered. If Jounouchi did indeed have a plan in mind, Ryouji could ruin it by jumping in thoughtlessly. After all, the other man was always ten steps ahead of Ryouji; he could already have a plan about how they would regain their edge in the game. Refocusing on his own immediate opponents, Ryouji leaped out of the way, barely avoiding two Inves that crashed into each other. Jounouchi would think of something; he always did. His inexperience in fights had never made a difference, and Ryouji only had to await his instructions like he always did. He had to do his part and concentrate, create an opening for himself to transform, and be ready the moment Jounouchi called out to him.

Transform…

The realization struck Ryouji as he reeled at the implications. Jounouchi's inexperience in fights had never made a difference because _it was usually offset by the protection that the Kamen Rider suit offered_.

Without it…

_Jounouchi could die._

The sudden coldness that settled in Ryouji's gut spurred him into action. Somewhere between a tentative alliance and a partnership of mutual understanding, the other man had become someone that Ryouji didn't want to think of losing, especially to something like an Inves Game. Tactical planning wasn't Ryouji's thing – wasn't his strength – and he usually preferred to rely on the instincts of his body; this, coupled with Jounouchi's own ignorance could potentially get them both killed.

But, _he_ was the one with experience in fights, and _he_ was the leader of a dance team that had once been a street brawling gang.

And, Ryouji came to a decision. He just had to trust in himself – trust in his experiences, his instincts; trust that he knew what he was doing and not second guess himself.

With that, he leapt into the fray.

_He had always trusted Jounouchi, but this was different; it wasn't Jounouchi's strength that Ryouji was relying on. This time, Ryouji had to trust that Jounouchi would have faith in him, have faith in his plans._

_Ryouji had to believe that Jounouchi would back him up and fight alongside him._

Hideyasu threw himself out of the way, wincing as he slammed against the ground, barely escaping the claws of an Inves that threatened to tear into his arm. In a distance, despite being distracted by the flurry of attacks aimed at him, he could hear the rev of a Lock Vehicle; it was the second time. Another Rider had just left. His mind whirring, sifting through various ideas and discarding unfeasible plans, he ducked, nearly losing his spectacles in the process as the Inves missed swiping his nose off his face by a hairsbreadth. Two times the portal had opened. By his calculations, the ones left behind would be him, Hase-chan and Team Gaim.

Bingo.

Despite having transformed, Ryuugen was still lingering behind to fight the Inves. Until all the Inves were defeated, Hideyasu knew that Hase-chan and he stood a chance; no member of Team Gaim was going to go through the portal while Inves were still in this one. Clambering to his feet, he shoved an Inves roughly, watching in vicious satisfaction as it created a domino effect with the other two behind it.

It couldn't be helped that both Baron and Bravo had gone, but, at the very least, Hideyasu had to think of something to delay Ryuugen; something that would ensure that both he and Hase-chan had a slight edge over the stronger Rider. Glancing around, Hideyasu scoured the area for something he could use only to have his head nearly taken off by an Inves he hadn't seen coming. Cursing slightly, he grabbed said Inves by the arm and using its own forward momentum, he sidestepped it, tripping over his own two feet, as it collided with another incoming monster. Damn creatures; they were a serious pain.

Or, they could be the very tool he needed.

The Invitto leader smirked, jumping out of the way as a claw took a swipe at his legs. It would require a sacrifice, but the cost was worth the reward; Hideyasu was never one to shy away from losing a battle if it meant getting the upper hand at winning the war. One Lock Seed was a small price to pay all things considered. Dodging the creature that lunged at him, he lost his balance and fell back a few steps. Now, all he had to do was find a way to get closer to the Team Gaim member…

His eyes widened.

In his preoccupation, he hadn't notice that he had been neatly herded by an Inves into the waiting arms of two; all three had their claws raised.

His entire body froze; his mind going blank. Panic seized him.

There was no way he could fight them all off at once. He was trapped.

And, untransformed, he was _vulnerable_.

_He was as good as dead._

Cringing, arms flung over his head, eyes closed, Hideyasu braced himself for a world of pain.

Only, it never came.

A loud yell reached his ears. Before Hideyasu could even react, the two Inves in front of him vanished, to be replaced by a panting Hase-chan. Not that he had the time to acknowledge the sudden appearance of the other man, ducking under Hase-chan's arms as the Raid Wild leader sidestepped Hideyasu, reaching out for the only Inves left. He, however, wasn't strong enough to fully stop the Inves, struggling as he held it off Hideyasu. Without thinking, Hideyasu took his chance; throwing himself into punching the thing as it flung Hase-chan off itself.

With Hase-chan by his side, Hideyasu could feel the panic draining away, his calm slowly restoring itself, his mind coming back online.

And, he froze at the dawning realization.

This feeling of safety; when had he started to associate it with Hase-chan?

Hideyasu had always known that Hase-chan was a strong fighter; that had been the sole reason he had approached the Raid Wild leader. Information in exchange for safety; Hideyasu would supply Hase-chan with tactical plans and information on other teams if Hase-chan agreed to attend Team Invitto's battles just in case an Inves got out of control. Terse exchanges of instructions before a battle had evolved into discussions over ice-cream and fruit parfaits; somewhere along the way, without Hideyasu's conscious knowledge, a formal business exchange had turned into something of a working partnership. Somewhere along the way, Hase-chan's number had gone from being on Hideyasu's regular contact list to speed dial. Somewhere along the way, Hase-chan had gone from being one of his many information dealers to someone he called on whenever Hideyasu was bursting with excitement on the latest Lock Seed he had managed to procure.

Somewhere along the way, Hase-chan had become someone Hideyasu called on whenever he was in trouble and needed a helping hand.

Hideyasu had never relied on anyone for support; he was the leader of a Beat Rider Team, and being anything less than the composed, unshakeable pillar of support to his team was inexcusable. He had never trusted anyone with his problems; problems were pieces of information that could be used against him.

But, somewhere along the way, he had begun trusting Hase-chan; trusting the other man to be the strength to his weakness.

He had begun trusting Hase-chan with his weakness.

'Jounouchi!'

Hideyasu stared at the hand that Hase-chan held out to him.

He could run and hide like he always had.

Or he could fight.

The look in the Raid Wild leader's eyes said it all.

And, Hideyasu made his choice. It wasn't enough for him to trust in what he knew; it was time for him to take the risk. It wasn't enough for him to trust in himself; he had to put his faith in someone else.

_Hideyasu had always trusted Hase-chan, but this was different; it wasn't Hase-chan's strength that Hideyasu was relying on. This time, Hideyasu had to trust that Hase-chan would not leave him open to hurt, defenseless, vulnerable. _

_Hideyasu to believe that they could fight alongside each other in battle without the fear of being left in the lurch or being betrayed._

With that, he grabbed Hase-chan's hand.

Opposite as opposites could be.

That was the way their partnership had worked; they were opposites with strengths and weaknesses that complemented each other.

But, lately, their situation had changed, and their arrangements had fallen apart.

They had been forced to find a new way to fight.

As Kamen Rider Gridon and Kamen Rider Kurokage, they could no longer trust only in each other's strengths.

They had to trust in each other.

And, victory was sweet.


End file.
